


The Next Day

by vangogh_hoe



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Hugging, Kissing, Las Vegas Era, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Same story twice, Soft Boys, These Boys Stole My Fucking Heart, mentions of abuse, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangogh_hoe/pseuds/vangogh_hoe
Summary: The day after Theo witnessed Boris' dad beating on him.This is basically the same story told in two different ways:Chapter One is softer and can be taken as romantic or platonic.Chapter Two is rougher and leans toward the more "romantic" and passionate side of their relationship.If it sounds a little repetitive at times, that's because it is ;)
Relationships: Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

It was the morning after Theo had seen Boris's dad beat the living shit out of the boy. 

Boris walked down the aisle of the school bus and plopped down next to Theo. 

"Potter—" he began in his usual, energetic tone. 

"Show me," Theo said with a pointed look, skipping the formality of small talk. 

"Wh—"

"Show me," he said, even sterner this time. 

Boris sighed, too hungover to try to lie about it. He slowly raised his shirt to reveal a watercolor of purples and yellows, refusing to look at Theo. 

As soon as he pulled his shirt up, he was tugging it back down, concealing the bruises which scattered his ribs and hips. 

"See? Is nothing, Potter. Not a big deal."

"Boris..." Theo stopped himself when he took in the dreadful look on the other's face. Instead of saying anything more, he gently moved his hand next to Boris' which was nervously sat stiffly on his own leg. Theo kept his hand open and still next to Boris'— an offering, an invitation which Boris accepted only after a moment of hesitation. 

They sat in silence the rest of the drive until the bus pulled up to the school they both so much despised. 

As the other kids started pilling off, Theo's grip tightened, keeping Boris in their seat. 

"Boris," Theo began, voice gentle as if he was afraid of breaking Boris if it was raised any louder. "You know you can trust me, right?"

Boris gave a strained chuckle. "Did you drink too much vodka last night that you are high still?" he tried to joke but even he could hear how broken he sounded. 

"I just— I just want you to know that I care about you..."

Wetness formed in Boris' eyes but didn't dare to spill over. "I know, Potter. I care for you too."

Boris ran his free hand through the hair on the back of Theo's head as he brought them together to rest his forehead against the other's. 

"Thank you," he whispered so quietly Theo would've thought he'd imagined it if it weren't for the feeling of Boris' breath ghosting across his lips. 

"Now come, Potter!" Boris exlaimed, pulling their faces apart. "We have a whole day of bullshit ahead of us!"

Theo quickly grabbed his backpack as he raced to keep up with Boris, following him off the bus and up the stairs outside of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first time Theo has seen the other since Boris' dad had beat the shit out of him.

Boris burst into Theo's house the night after it happened like everything was normal. "Potter! Get off your ass, we're going to go swipe some food! Have good dinner tonight!

Theo just stared at him from across the room, a stern look painted on his face.

"What is it? What's-her-face from Civics wouldn't let you have a feel of her big tits?" Boris joked, motioning at his chest, pretending like he had massive breasts.

"Show them to me."

"What my tits? Potter, In case you haven't noticed, I do not have any."

"No, you fucker. _Show them to me_." 

The smile quickly faded from Boris' face. "I do not know what you talk about—"

"Bullshit!" Theo snapped. "You know damn well what I'm talking about!" With each passing word, Theo was moving closer to the other boy. 

"Potter, really is nothing," Boris' voice said, but there was the smallest tremor in it. He had given up the charade of not knowing anything. 

Theo firmly pressed his hand into Boris' lower ribs. The boy let out a loud hiss followed by a string of obscenities. 

"Really?" Theo inquired, "because that didn't seem like 'nothing' to me—"

"Mother fucker!" Boris yelled, pushing Theo hard. 

"Does not concern you, Potter," he said defensively as he turned towards the door. 

"Doesn't concern me?" Theo was back on him in an instant, turning the other boy back around and crowding into his space. "Are you really that fucking dense? Do you not understand that I actually fucking care about you? Or is your head so far up your own ass—"

Theo was cut short by a pair of lips crashing into his own. 

Boris cupped Theo's cheeks firmly with both of his hands as he craned down to kiss him. Theo was quick to wrap his hands around Boris' upper arms, one of the only places he didn't have bruises. They held on for dear life as they melted into each other's warmth. 

Boris gently pulled away but kept their foreheads firmly pressed together as he whispered, "I care for you too, Potter. More than you know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to drop a Kudos or leave some comments! Love you guys!


End file.
